Let's Have a Little Fun- Persona 4 Commission
by PrincessPinkLemonade
Summary: It was just a regular boring day for the girls. That is, until they found a little something interesting... HUGE WARNINGS: Dominance, Humiliation, Feet activities, insults, gore, OC. A commission fanfiction for someone on tumblr. I DO NOT share an interest in any of these kinks.


The sun beat down harshly that day, putting to a halt any and all plans of going outside and having fun. For some, it meant that the day was to be spent in the cool of the house. For the girls, it meant that they would be bored and sweaty. All. Day. Long.

"Gah! It's too hot and there is literally nothing to do! Yuuu-kiko! Do something!" Chie complained, flopping on one of the beds.

Chie, her best friend Yukiko, and their friends Naoto and Rise had all decided to spend a weekend at Yukiko's inn and enjoy some summer activities. Yukiko's family was cozy and just what the girls needed to have some fun in the sun. But as the temperature reached a seasonal high, their plans faltered. Instead of hanging out at the parks or shopping, the four were in their room trying to let the heat get to them. Chie had already failed.

She sat up, annoyed, her signature green long since strewn across the room. Yukiko was sitting on the floor, reading, Rise was texting and Naoto was watching something on her laptop. Despite doing stuff, all of them looked bored.

"C'mon guys, I'm bored! Let's find something to do!"

Rise sighed, looking up from her phone. "What do you suggest?"

Before she could respond Chie saw something move out of the corner of the room. It looked like...

"Gahh! A bug!"

All the girls screamed as Chie jumped off the bed, a shoe in hand instantly, picked up from where all of them had tossed them aside. Ready to launch into bug battling action, she was just about to slam down her shoe when she heard something.

"Wait, wait! Please wait!"

The girls stopped screaming and Chie froze, shoe still in hand. On the floor was not an insect. It was a man, a tiny man, no more than four inches tall. He was dressed in a dark blue polo and black slacks- a fast food uniform?

The occupants of the room were silent. After a few minutes, the tiny person decided it was okay to speak.

"Uhhh... hi. Um we got off to a bad start, but I'll just be going now-"

At that time Yukiko burst out in a fit of giggles. All stopped and stared at her, although Chie did not lower her shoe.

"Why are you laughing, Yukiko?" Naoto asked quietly. Rise had moved closer to the tiny person.

"It's...just...funny..." Yukiko said in between sweet giggles.

As Yukiko's laughter died down, Chie and Rise stared down at the little man. He looked up at them in fear- he was staring at the faces of giants. And they looked mischievous.

Chie finally spoke. "Okay. There is a tiny person here. Okay. Okay. The question is what we do with it?" she asked, turning to Rise.

The tiny man tried to speak up then. "Um, I'm a boy, not an it-"

"Quiet, you!" Chie snapped. Maybe it was the heat getting to her, but she couldn't stand the sight of it. Him. No, it, she decided. He was as far from normal as one could get- he was no better than the bug they thought he was.

"We're in charge around here, not you. Or would you like to be stepped on? Crushed underneath my foot?" She threatened. The look of fear on the freak was like a power high for Chie. Before she could say anything else, though, Naoto cut in.

"Chie, I don't think that's necessary." Naoto said.

"I'm not sure, Naoto." Rise cut in. "We're all bored- why not have a little fun?" she said, reaching down to pick up the little man, causing him to squeak in terror. Forget giants. These girls were titans.

Rise dangled him in the air, laughing as his little arms flung side to side and he squeaked again. "Aw, this is kinda fun! Too bad you're not cute, that would've made it more fun to have you around. c'mon, girls, look at him!" at Rise's prompt, the three other girls circled around her. Rise had stopped dangling him and instead had him sitting in her hand.

Chie threw the shoe over her shoulder and reached out to grab him. "Wow...what do you suppose it is? A tiny alien? A fairy that wasn't gifted with beauty?" She wondered aloud, giggling at her own insults and lowering herself to the ground. She placed him in the floor and the rest of the girls followed her example and sat down in circle, where they continued to question the small person.

"Where did you come from?"

"What's your reason being here?"

"How the hell did you get that small?"

The questions and insults continued without end, and the fear in the man only grew. The only thing they learned was that his name was Collin- the tag on his fast food restaurant uniform indicated so. When asked, all he did was nod nervously. After a few minutes of more questions and no responses, Chie tsked. "We're wasting our time, girls. He's obviously too dumb to say anything," she sighed out, disappointed. Rise laughed and Naoto sighed as well.

Yawning, Chie got out from her criss cross position and spread out her long legs; her feet getting uncomfortably close to the small man. None of the other girls paid it any mind-

But Collin did.

Chie's feet, normal sized for a girl and healthy, looked like a wall that he could not climb. And they smelled.

The smell was not grotesque to the girls, as it wasn't that strong to them. But to Collin, it was a giant stench. Her feet smelled of natural sweat and a bit of rubber, but then there was...

Collin did his absolute best to hold his breath. Her feet smelled of day old cheese, mixed with a bit of dirt and dust from the floor. He could smell a soap-like substance, but the heat and his size did not mix well for that scent. The gross overpowered the clean. Overall, it was disgusting. He started tearing up at how hard it was to not breathe, to not take in that horrid stench. Just as it was becoming too much for him, Naoto noticed.

"Hey, Chie, move your feet. He looks like he's about to pass out." She said, though casually. To be honest, she wondered if he would pass out.

Chie looked from Naoto to the small man and noted that he was indeed trying hard not to smell her feet. This got her thinking- and not just her.

"Oh no, Chie, don't do that! Where's the fun in not messing with him a bit?" Rise suggested suddenly. Yukiko and Naoto glanced at her, confused, but Chie caught on. They were going to have a bit of fun.

"I agree, Rise-chan. after all, there is nothing to do and we have such a perfect toy that we have to play with him!" Chie said, giggling sadistically.

Naoto and Yukiko stared at them, confused as to what they were thinking. The two mischievous girls scooted closer to Collin, wiggling their toes in the poor small man's face.

"You like that, ugly? Huh? You like smelling my feet you dumb, pathetic inch of a man?" Chie insulted, pushing her toes onto his face.

The smell was still unbearable and all Collin wanted was to get away. But as he felt more toes push on his backside, he knew that escape was impossible. He held his breath as best he could, not want to smell their feet. In the meantime, Chie and Rise pushed their toes onto his small body.

"C'mon Stupid, say something! Or do you actually like being touched in such a disgusting manner?" Rise wondered sarcastically as she flicked him with her big toe, causing him to fall onto Chie's foot completely.

It was at this that Yukiko, who had been uneasily watching, spoke up. "Guys, I don't know if this is okay..."

Naoto nodded, showing that she shared Yukiko's doubts about their doing.

Rise sighed dramatically as Chie decided to flick Collin to the floor and watched in glee as he kept on getting up. "Girls, it's okay. If anything, he deserves it. What kind of a man sneaks into a girl's room when she has friends over? And the freak didn't even answer us when we asked him how he got like that- he could be a pervert for all we know. A tiny pervert freak that likes to hide in girls rooms. He works for a fast food joint, too- he's not all that worth it." Rise concluded, pretending to turn to watch the game that Chie was playing. She was actually paying attention to the reactions of their friends- she knew that the mention of a pervert in Yukiko's room would give her justification- and it did. Already she was watching eagerly as Chie continued to flick the small man leisurely.

Naoto was a different story. Due to her moral duties, this kind of activity just wasn't sitting right with her, despite Rise's claims. So it was time to elaborate...

She moved closer to her, away from where Yukiko was tentatively pushing her big toe to Collin's face as Chie laughed and cheered her one.

"Oh Naoto, you remember what I said about him being a pervert? What if he decided to follow one of us home? And to watch us in the shower? Or worse... watch poor Yukiko?"

The mention of something so horrific happening to the elegant Yukiko angered Naoto. She nodded sharply, showing that she was going along with their actions. She smiled lightly- it was going to be fun.

Moving back to the circles, all four girls were now involved with the torture. They went back and forth pushing him with their toes, the smell of their sweaty feet making Collin nauseous. The insults continued without fail, as the pushing turned to rolling him under their toes.

"Why don't you say anything, fugly? I bet you're too stupid to form more than a few words. Is that why you're a fry cook? Hmm? Answer me, cunt. Are you working a worthless job because you don't have any intelligence?" Chie stated, with the girls laughing. It was beginning to become too much. His body hurt and his clothes stuck to him, hot and sweaty under the feet of his giants.

"Wow, what a wimp," this was the first time that Yukiko added an insult. It wasn't as harsh as the other's, but it made them laugh with glee. Meanwhile Collin's heart sank ever lower. The one girl he thought that might have tried to stop them was now completely into this sadistic game. He wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Next, they made him sniff their toes. The smell was disgusting and he couldn't stand it. The least smelling was the one called Naoto; with-oddly- rise's being the most prominent in smell. Their feet all looked different, with Yukiko having the least dirt and Rise having perfectly manicured toenails. Their skin ranged from different textures- soft, course, firm, rough.

Out of all of them, Chie seemed to be the most dominant one. She pushed Collin down her feet, making sure that her toes were constantly in his face, saying demeaning things to him as she did so. She called him ugly, disgusting, a pervert. Yukiko would cut in with a few insults of her own ("pig, dog, scum") and Rise would cruelly laugh. Naoto was still not as involved, but when it was her turn, she left nothing out. She took him between the soles of her feet and

After a while, though, the games started to bore them. He seemed to be getting a bit accustomed to the smell of their feet and he didn't seem to be getting all that tired. Chie tsked with annoyance.

"Girls, I'm getting bored of him." Chie sighed out, getting up from her place on the floor to sit on the couch in the room. Could this be his chance...?

The girls closed in on Collin, making his escape impossible. He sighed almost inaudibly, tired of the abuse he was suffering at the hands- no; the humiliating feet of these giants.

Left to his thoughts, Collin didn't pay attention to the girl's next conversation. If he had, maybe he would have a little bit of time to come to terms with what was going to occur.

"Chie, what's wrong?" Rise asked.

"It's just- I don't know. Yeah it's funny to mess with him, but what are we going to do with him? He's pretty useless," Chie admitted. She sighed once more, reaching onto the table to grab a paper to fan her with. She lifted her feet onto the table, leaning into the couch.

This immediately gave Rise an idea. A cruel, cruel idea. She loved it.

"Don't worry, Chie. We'll see for ourselves how worthwhile he can be." She whispered, getting up from the couch and going to where Naoto and Yukiko, both now bored, were slowly pushing Collin back and forth again with their toes.

Collin was still lost I his thoughts, so he screamed when Rise suddenly picked him up. "Okay, pig, we're going to do something a little different."

She placed him on the coffee table and sat back down next to Chie. She too set her feet up on the table. "Well girls, as great as it is to mess with him, we have to know how well he works. He has a job, but anyone can work at a fast food joint, nothing special about that. So let's see how well he does when put to work!"

The girls caught on and laughed. Collin gulped, frightened, trying desperately to think of what they would make him do.

Rise continued. "Fugly, look at me. See how well my toes look?" she asked in a domineering tone, pointing her feet in a dancer's position to show off her painted toenails. He nodded reluctantly, not liking where this was going.

Rise grinned cruelly, getting up sharply. "Well, now is the time to show us what you are made of! Come on up, Yukiko!"

Yukiko jumped slightly, not expecting to be called out, but she got up regardless. Rise motioned for her to sit on the couch where she was just seated.

"Idiot shorty, you are going to give Yukiko the works! First, you'll lick her feet, and then you'll scrub them, dry them, and paint her nails! You're not to stop until her feet are salon-perfect!"

Collin stared up at her in disbelief. She wanted him to do what...? He nearly threw up from the disgusting onslaught of images that burst into his mind of what he was expected to do. But he contained himself; throwing up would have only made matters worse. He didn't know how much torture these girls had planned. He shuddered to think of it.

"B-but..."

The girls laughed at Rise's completely humiliating proposition. Collin could only stare at her dominating smirk, knowing he wasn't going to win this sadistic game.

"But- please, I'm hungry and it's hot and I'm so tired and thirsty-" he tried to beg but they wouldn't listen.

"Ugh, you think that we're just going to let you eat and drink without pulling your weight around here? You're wrong, dummy. Maybe if you do a good job, you'll get something." Rise sneered out at him. With a heavy heart, he nodded. The girls laughed again as Chie got up quickly.

"Oh! I know just what to get- hold on tight, girls. Yukiko, I'm going to your closet real quickly, okay?"

Yukiko nodded, her eyes never leaving Collin. It made him more nervous than ever. He wished that she wouldn't do that.

"While we wait on Chie, I'll grab my nail kit from my bag." Rise said.

In the meantime Naoto, naturally curious due to her detective nature, decided to interrogate him some more.

"So, dog, how did you get here?" She asked casually, though she made sure to stand up and over him for added fear.

"Um, I really don't know. I got ready for work, but then I fell asleep but I woke up here... And I was this small..." Collin said tentatively. They had asked how he got small, but they didn't give him any time to respond before hitting him with their toes. Maybe she would understand...?

Naoto made a hum, acknowledging that she heard. None of it made any sense, but she didn't really care. He was still a pervert and deserved every little bit of torture they gave him. She voiced this to him, watching in satisfaction as his face fell sharply. So he wanted sympathy? He wasn't going to get any.

"Ugh- found it!" Chie shouted as she exited the closet. In her hand was a tiny ladder- one from Yukiko's old doll houses.

Collin sighed in defeat. Now he was really going to suffer.

Chie set the doll ladder against her best friend's foot, and then turned to Collin. "Well? Why isn't the wannabe worker actually getting to work?"

Collin gulped, took in a deep breathe through his mouth, and walked up the toy ladder. Immediately the scent of feet and heat hit him again, and he nearly fell off. But he didn't- he reached the top and started on his dehumanizing task.

He began to lick the sweat off of her feet, sobbing lightly at the grotesque taste as the girls laughed cruelly and bombarded him with insults. Yukiko giggled, tickled by his tongue as well as his humiliation. He continued to lick, disgusted though his throat was getting its deserved liquid.

Everything was starting to become too much for him-the horrid smell of putrid feet, the hot summer temperature that seems to beat down on him, the sweat of his uniform that caused it to stick to him, and now the taste of the girl's foot sweet. He almost threw up a few times, but he managed to pull through. After some minutes he finally got to her other foot, getting off the ladder and moving it- it was heavy despite it being a toy!-and starting the process over again. In between licks he begged them to stop, but they only continued to laugh.

About halfway through Rise brought out her phone to snap pictures and videos, as Chie did the same. Collin lightly sobbed, humiliated beyond any measure.

He was nearly finished with the licking, though not before Naoto lightly "reminded" him of going in between her toes. He had to eat the crumbs from in between her toes, repulsed at him. It didn't sate his hunger or his thirst, and he was left humiliated and tired beyond all belief. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, please... stop, I'm so...so tired and hungry...please-"

Collin cut himself off by dropping down to the coffee table and laying down on his back. Some of the girls tsked in annoyance at his defiance. Yukiko stopped giggling, instead glaring at the tiny man. Yukiko's glare was full of menace, and as Collin glanced at her, he knew that he made a huge mistake.

She quickly turned her head. "I'm done with him."

Chie turned to Rise. "I am as well. He's not worth keeping around, he can't pull his weight around here plus he's just plain creepy. I say we get rid of him."

The girls nodded and they began discussing how to rid themselves of his burden. Collin couldn't hear everything, but he knew that they weren't going to be nice about it. If he could just get out...

It was worthless. He was too tired, too humiliated to care. They'd probably toss him out the window, he thought.

Meanwhile, the girls were debating the best way to get rid of him. "I say we just throw him the trash," Rise suggested. Naoto didn't say anything, but Chie disagreed.

"No! What if he got out, or someone finds him? We'll be in a ton of trouble!"

The girls all gasped a bit, realizing that she was right. They really had to get rid of him in order for their reputations to not be jeopardized. That was when Naoto reached down and grabbed Collin off the table.

"Here, Chie. Do what you want to him." She said, handing him over to her.

Chie looked down at him, words from what seemed like hours ago floating into her mind: "would you like to be stepped on? Crushed underneath my foot?

She knew what she was going to do. One final act of dominance and utter humiliation, deserving of an ugly creature such as he.

She lightly placed him on the ground, the other girls watching curiously to see what she would do. Collin was still too tired to fight, though he opened his eyes to see her giant foot hovering over him. He stared up at her in utter terror, knowing what was to come.

"Well, it's been...interesting, Collin. Can't say if enjoyed your company, but if certainly enjoyed our little games!" Chie taunted, casually digging in her big toe into his tummy. "But all good things but come to an end. And we can't have you running off and tattling, now can we? I hope you liked this afternoon, ugly. Because it was your last."

Before Collin could say anything, she pressed her toe down harder, squishing his stomach and causing him to scream out in pain. She then picked up her foot, allowing him some time to breath before pushing her toe into his face. His nose broke upon impact, blood gushing out of his nostrils almost instantly and a sharp, shearing pain formed there. He could hear more snaps of cameras, and he knew the other girls were just loving this.

Chie went to his legs and grounded her heel onto them sharply, reveling in the sounds of sharp cracks of broken bones. Collin screamed, though it sounded garbled due to his fractured nose. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it; one of his legs had a bone through it- through his knee. He heard one of the girls-he couldn't tell them apart anymore- scream that it was disgusting. He just wanted the torture to be done with. He couldn't handle it anymore.

His tormentor wasn't done though. "How does it feel? Knowing you can't run, that you are going to be squashed under my sweaty, smelly foot, like an insect?" Chie taunted harshly. The sight of him was disturbing her, and she was ready to get rid of him.

Her foot stench was incredibly grotesque in that moment. Collin sobbed, not being able to hold his breath from her smell.

Collin couldn't take it anymore. "Please, please, stop, please, I beg you, don't-" his pleas were met with a toe to the face, this time focusing on his eyes. He screamed out in unbearable pain, unable to open his eyes. He could feel the capillaries bursting and he knew that he had two black eyes now. 'It doesn't matter', he thought. 'I'm as good as gone'

The girls laughed at his pain, almost evilly, not caring about his pain at all. Finally Chie decided to end it.

"Ready, ugly? This is it!"

Collin didn't even have time to cry out before Chie stomped on him with all her force- the result of years of martial arts training. The last thing he felt was something akin to exploding- his bones collapsed, his skin was pierced, his head cracked in half. He was dead after two seconds of utterly agonizing pain.

Chie's foot made contact with the floor, with a pool of blood growing bigger underneath her. Her friends laughed some still holding their phones. Chie laughed alongside them before lifting up her foot. The tiny man was completely flat against the bottom of her foot. Some blood continued to drip down. "Ew."

She reached down and peeled him off of her foot, tossing him into the trash can just a few inches away from her.

"Well, girls, that certainly made for an interesting afternoon."

The girls agreed and Chie cleaned up the mess that Collin had made. Once done, she went to sit by Yukiko. But there was one thing now on her mind.

"Hey girls?"

"Hmm?" was the collective response.

"Now what do we do? I'm bored!"


End file.
